I'm Still in Love with You
by Agyaaa
Summary: Sequel dari Rain Sound dan On Rainy Days. Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo. KaiSoo. Broken!ChanSoo. Slight!ChanBaek. EXO. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**.**

* * *

**.**

**I'm Still in Love with You**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** characters not mine

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** One-shot

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Warning:** _Typos.__KaiSoo. Broken!ChanSoo. Slight!ChanBaek._

_don't like, don't read._

**.**

**Summary:** "_Because I breathe Do Kyungsoo._" – Kim Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini tepat 6 bulan Jongin menjalani kehidupannya tanpa Kyungsoo.

Jongin sedang terdiam menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Jongin benar-benar mengantuk. Kepalanya terasa berat, dadanya sesak. Kepalanya berat karena memikirkan Kyungsoo, dadanya sesak karena memikirkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Kyungsoo, gelisah karena Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali masih kosong langit-langit kamarnya, hatinya sakit. Sakit memikirkan Kyungsoo. Samar-samar Jongin mendengar hati kecilnya berkata, _"Mengapa kau tidak bisa menangis ketika kamu merasakan sakit yang amat-sangat seperti ini."_ Jongin hanya menjawab dalam hatinya, _"Aku sudah tidak mampu menangis." _Yang dilanjutkan helaan nafas berat oleh Jongin.

"Hhh, sakit Kyungsoo _hyung_. Sakit.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jongin sedang berjalan menuju _café_ yang biasa Kyungsoo dan ia datangi bersama. Jongin melewati jalan yang sama, jalan yang biasa Kyungsoo dan ia lewati bersama. Semuanya sama. Kecuali keadaan Jongin sekarang, sekarang ia sendirian. Tidak bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin sekarang begitu sakit. Hatinya sakit. Jalan yang dulunya biasa ia lewati dengan _pout_ imut andalan Kyungsoo ketika dijahili Jongin. Jalan yang dulunya ia lewati dengan tangan yang bertautan dengan hangat Kyungsoo. Semuanya terasa berbeda, padahal terlihat sama. Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melepas sesak, Jongin berharap rasa sesak ini menguap seiring dengan helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ketika Jongin sampai di _café_, waktu menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Jongin menghela nafas sebelum ikut mengantri di kasir untuk membeli segelas _Hot Chocolate_.

"_Annyeong_ Jongin-_ah_!" sapa sang penjaga kasir. Hampir seluruh karyawan di _café_ ini sudah mengenal baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo sering datang ke café ini. "Sendirian, Jongin-_ah_? Tidak bersama Kyungsoo?" Jongin tertegun.

"Tidak," balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku pesan yang seperti biasa ya, _Hot Chocolate_," lanjutnya.

"Ah, tanpa kau beritahu aku sudah menyiapkannya. Ini!" sang penjaga kasir menyerahkan segelas _Hot Chocolate_.

"Ah, terimakasih." Jawab Jongin sambil mengambil segelas Hot Chocolate, membayarnya lalu berbalik badan untuk keluar _café_. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang laki-laki duduk di pojok tempat yang biasa ia duduki bersama Kyungsoo. Di sana ada Kyungsoo. Bersender pada pundak seorang lelaki tinggi. Jongin tertegun, menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan cepat ke pintu keluar. Sampai di luar _café_ Jongin bergegas menuju taman. Hatinya sakit. Dadanya sesak.

Jongin berjalan cepat ke salah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu. Mendudukan dirinya kasar. Menghela nafas berat, bergumam, "Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit cepatlah pergi," Genggamannya pada gelas _Hot Chocolate_ mengencang. Menggigit bibirnya kuat. Menahan sakit yang begitu menyesakkan. Jongin menempatkan _Hot Chocolate_ yang masih penuh itu di dekat tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit. Mengadahkan kepalanya, mencegah air mata turun untuk yang kesekian kali. Jongin terdiam lalu menutup matanya rapat, bergumam lagi, "Kyungsoo _hyung_.."

Lanjut berbisik, "Sakit _hyung_, sakit..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam ini hujan. Jongin menerawang ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Pandangannya terpaku pada kotak di atas rak bukunya. Kotak itu berisi semua barang-barang yang Kyungsoo berikan. Semua kenangan yang Kyungsoo berikan ia simpan rapi dalam kotak itu. Jongin termenung menatap kotak itu. Menit berikutnya ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kotak itu. Membukanya pelan, takut merusak apapun yang ada dalam kotak itu. Tutup kotak itu bertuliskan inisial dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum miris.

Jongin mulai bermonolog lagi, "Sesungguhnya kau lebih berharga dari semua barang-barang ini _hyung_. Barang-barang ini hanya bisa membuatku mengingatmu, bukan membuatmu ada disini."

"Bahkan dirimu lebih berharga dari diriku _hyung_," lanjutnya.

"Kembalilah padaku _hyung_," Jongin terdiam. "Kembali padaku, malam ini juga. Kumohon _hyung_," Jongin berbicara pada foto Kyungsoo.

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa _hyung_.." Jongin menatap semua barang-barang dan foto yang ada dalam kotak itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan hari-hari indah ketika kita bersama," Jongin masih menatap barang-barang dan foto dalam kotak itu, tapi kali ini air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Jongin membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya, sekarang tidak ada yang mau menghapus air matanya ketika menangis lagi, tidak ada yang mau memeluknya ketika bergetar ketika menangis lagi. Tidak ada Kyungsoo yang menenangkannya ketika menangis lagi. Tidak ada.

"Sekalipun ketika kita saling membenci,"

"Aku tetap merindukanmu dan membutuhkanmu _hyung_," lanjutnya.

"_Hyung_, hiks. Kyungsoo _hyung_.."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, semua ini tidak bisa kulupakan _hyung_. Hiks, Kyungsoo _hyung_.."

"Kembalilah padaku, _hyung_," Jongin tenggelam dalam tangisannya. Tidak terdengar suaranya lagi, yang terdengar hanya isakan pilu yang begitu menyakitkan dari mulut Jongin. Jongin terus begitu hingga ia tertidur sambil memeluk foto Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jongin berjalan tak tentu arah sambil mengenggam payung merahnya. Menatap kosong kedepan. Di pikirannya hanya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo.

**BRAK!**

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya, ia baru saja menabrak seorang lelaki mungil. Barang-barang yang dibawa lelaki itu jatuh kemana-mana. Jongin bantu memungutnya sambil menggumamkan kata "Maaf," berkali-kali. Setelah semua barang-barang sudah dibereskan, Jongin melihat si lelaki, ia tertegun. Itu Kyungsoo. Jongin terdiam, bergumam, "Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Soal semuanya. Maafkan aku… _hyung_," Jongin meminta maaf bukan sesungguhnya memnta maaf karena telah menabrak Kyungsoo. Tapi karena kejadian 6 bulan lalu. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, rasa canggung menyelimuti keduanya, hingga tiba-tiba datang lelaki tinggi merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Siapa, Soo?" Tanya sang lelaki tinggi.

"Ah? Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa, _Yeollie_. _Kajja!_" Kyungsoo langsung menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari Kai. Menggandeng tangannya dengan senyuman riang. Jongin tertegun, "Kyungsoo _hyung_ sudah melupakanku." Jongin bergumam, lalu tersenyum miris. "Mungkin memang seharusnya begitu." Jongin mengatur nafasnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Mengadahkan kepalanya ke langin, menatap lemah kepada langit. Jongin memejamkan matanya, terdiam. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh.

Berbisik, "_Hyung_, kembalilah. Kembali padaku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jongin POV.**

Aku termenung, memikirkanmu _hyung_. Aku lelah, aku sakit. Aku tidak bisa _hyung_. Aku benci. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri untuk mengatakan bahwa aku akan melupakanmu tanpa satu penyesalan sedikitpun. Aku benci hatiku, aku benci diriku yang masih menunggumu.

Aku memikirkanmu di setiap helaan nafasku, _hyung_. Dan semua pemikiran tentangmu membuat hari-hariku terasa sangat lama. Kau adalah nafasku, _hyung_. Setiap aku berjalan-jalan ke Sungai Han, menatap aliran sungai yang begitu tenang. Aku selalu berharap, cintaku padamu hanyut begitu saja bersama aliran sungai itu.

Ketika aku melewati jalan yang biasa aku lewati, Walaupun banyak sekali lampu jalan menerangi jalan itu, tetap saja pengelihatanku kabur. Bukan berarti aku sedang sakit. Aku hanya sakit saat bernafas _hyung_, karena seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau adalah nafasku. Bagaimana bisa aku bernafas tapi sumber nafasku tidak bersamaku? Sakit _hyung_.

Bahkan ketika aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu, menghapus kenangan kita. Aku malah melihat diriku memunguti semua kenangan itu. Memunguti semuanya dengan perasaan hancur.

_Sakit hyung._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Jongin duduk di lantai balkon kamarnya. Terdiam menatap langit. Langit malam begitu cerah mala mini, tidak ada awan yang menutupi bintang-bintang kecil dan bulan. Semuanya terlihat indah, dan sama. Sama seperti saat ia bersama Kyungsoo. Dulu ia sering bercanda di balkon ini bersama Kyungsoo, berdua. Menghitung berapa jumlah bintang yang ada. Tertawa bersama, bertukar cerita, saling menjahili.

Jongin tertawa miris, menundukan kepalanya sebentar. Sekarang sudah berbeda, Jongin tidak lagi bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah bersama orang lain. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah bahagia bersama orang lain itu. Sedangkan Jongin, masih mencintai Kyungsoo. Menunggu Kyungsoo jika saja ia kembali. Kembali pada Jongin.

Jongin masih saja memutar balik kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo. Mengingatnya lagi, seakan-akan jika ia tak mengingat Kyungsoo sedetikpun ia akan melupakan semuanya dan tidak bisa mengingat lagi. Meelihat ke belakang dan sudah sejauh apa ia berjalan bersama Kyungsoo, dan sekarang ia tidak bersamanya lagi.

Malam ini begitu menyedihkan dan sunyi, tapi Jongin tetap mencintai dan merindukan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Nal annaehaejwo…_

_Yeah, geudaega salgo inneun gose, nado hamkke deryeogajwo…_

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar dering telepon dari ponselnya. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca kontak yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

_babySoo is calling…_

Nama kontak Kyungsoo memang sengaja tidak Jongin ganti. Jongin tidak mau. Ia merasa Kyungsoo tetap menjadi babySoo-nya. Dan tidak aka nada yang menggantinya. Jongin tergagap, ia gemetaran membuka slide ponselnya.

"_Y-yeoboseyo.._"

"J-jongin-_ah_.." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

"_Hyung_?! Kau kenapa _hyung_?" Jongin panik. Suara Kyungsoo terdengar takut dan gemetaran.

"T-tolong ke _a_-_apartment_-ku.. K-kumohon.." Kyungsoo gemetar.

"Baik." Jongin langsung memutuskan sambungan dan bergegas mengambil mantelnya. Keluar _apartment_ dan lari ke depan lift. Saat Jongin sampai di depan lift, pintu lift baru saja tertutup. Jongin mengumpat pelan. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tangga darurat. Tidak peduli selelah apapun ia nanti, ia hanya memikirkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin langsung memasukan password _apartment_ Kyungsoo yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. "1214," gumamnya. Ia sudah mengira Kyungsoo tidak akan menggantinya. Jongin masuk ke _apartment_ Kyungsoo, melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Yang ia lihat hanya beberapa barang yang pecah. Jongin semakin panik. Ia bergegas ke kamar Kyungsoo, membukanya.

Jongin cukup lega melihat Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo sedang terdiam memeluk lututnya. Pandangannya kosong. Rasa lega Jongin berubah was-was. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo-nya. Ia bertanya dalam hati. Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. "_Hyung_…" Kyungsoo masih diam. "Aku di sini, _hyung_. Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo begitu berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya sembab, terlihat habis menangis. Bajunya berantakan. Semua barang-barang yang ada di meja belajarnya jatuh berantakan ke lantai.

Kyungsoo menteskan air matanya. "Sakit Jongin-_ah_…"

Jongin tergagap, kembali terfokus pada Kyungsoo, "Apa yang terjadi, _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo diam tak bergeming. Mulutnya terbuka pelan, tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya. Kyungsoo berbisik pelan, "_Chanyeollie_.. _Chanyeollie_.. Dia.." Tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Jongin terdiam, rahangnya mengeras, terkatup rapat. Ia marah pada lelaki tempo hari ia lihat bersama Kyungsoo yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu. Jongin menahan emosinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya seiring dengan air matanya yang jatuh. "Berhentilah menangis _hyung_, aku di sini. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu." Jongin berlutut di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo. "Aku di sini _hyung_." Jongin berkata lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, tangannya yang lain menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali terisak.

"_Chanyeollie_, dia.. Hiks.. Dia.." Jongin langsung memeluknya erat. Tangis Kyungsoo semakin kencang. "Dia.. Aku melihatnya berpelukan dengan Baekhyun.." rahang Jongin mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat. "Tenang, ada aku di sini. Tenang. Jangan menangis lagi." Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo masih terisak, isakan pelan namun bisa membuat Jongin ikut merasakannya. Sakit.

_Brengsek, berani sekali laki-laki itu membuat Kyungsoo-ku seperti ini_, Jongin membatin. "Tenang _hyung_, jangan menangis lagi. Aku di sini." Jongin masih menggumamkan kata-kata itu hingga Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur di pelukannya. Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya. Mengambil selimutnya, menyelimuti Kyungsoo. Mengusap pipinya pelan, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tapi tertahan karena tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menggenggam jari kelingkingnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil. Mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, "Aku akan tidur di luar, _hyung_." Genggaman Kyungsoo di kelingkingnya melonggar.

**.**

Jongin terbangun karena wangi yang tercium dari dapur _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya. Merenggangkan ototnya sebentar. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan kesadaran penuh. Setelah merasa kantuknya benar-benar hilang, Jongin berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang memasak, Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil. Sepertinya keadaannya sudah cukup membaik. Jongin langsung menuju meja makan. "Pagi _hyung_." Sapanya pelan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ." Jongin terdiam, menjawab, "Tidak ada." Sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Jongin. Ia membawa sepiring roti bakar dan secangkir _Hot Chocolate_. "Makanlah, aku tau kau belum makan dari kemarin." Kyungsoo menyodorkannya pada Jongin. "Terimakasih _hyung_." Jongin menjawabnya sambil mengulum senyum.

**.**

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya. Menatap mata Kyungsoo sebentar, kontak mata itu diputuskan oleh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku melihatnya bermesraan bersama orang lain." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan. Jongin tertegun, ia bisa melihat bagaimana mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo menangis lagi, menangis sia-sia, membuang air mata begitu saja demi lelaki brengsek seperti Chanyeol itu. Jongin ingin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tapi,

_Nal annaehaejwo…_

_Yeah, geudaega salgo inneun gose, nado hamkke deryeogajwo…_

Jongin terkesiap mencari di mana ponselnya, merogoh setiap sakunya. Ketika menemukan ponselnya, tidak ada panggilan masuk.

"Ponselku yang berdering." Jongin terdiam, Kyungsoo masih memakai dering yang sama seperti dulu. Dering yang sama seperti ponsel Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dalam hati. "Siapa yang menelepon, _hyung_?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, masih menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Jongin melihat kontak yang tertera di layar,

_Chanyeollie is calling…_

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo, pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. "Kau mau mengangkatnya?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan. "Biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya ya? Aku akan bicara padanya." Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin, menggeleng cepat. Jongin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia akan menuruti Kyungsoo kali ini.

Panggilan itu terus berulang-ulang, pesan singkat juga masuk terus-menerus. Jongin juga tidak pulang karena dilarang Kyungsoo. Dan untungnya Kyungsoo masih menyimpan beberapa baju Jongin. Semuanya masih terasa canggung, canggung karena hubungan mereka, masalah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya terdengar bell berbunyi. "Biar aku saja yang membuka," Jongin menyela ketika Kyungsoo hendak beranjak membuka pintu.

Sebelum membuka pintu Jongin mengintip lewat lubang pintu. Rahang Jongin mengeras, di sana ada Chanyeol. Jongin berbalik menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga sedang menatap Jongin takut-takut. Kyungsoo menggerakan bibirnya, tanpa bersuara ia bertanya, "Siapa?" Jongin terdiam sebentar. Menjawab dengan berbisik, "Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tertegun. "Kau mau menemuinya, _hyung_?" Terbesit rasa tidak rela saat Jongin menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

Karena Kyungsoo tidak kunjung menjawab, Jongin dengan semena-mena membuka pintu _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Menatap tajam Chanyeol, "Ada urusan apalagi kau kesini?" Tanya Jongin ketus.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo. Ah ya, kau Jongin kan?" Jongin terkejut, _mengapa dia bisa tau namaku?_

"Ah, waktu itu Kyungsoo pernah menceritakanmu padaku. Apa Kyungsoo ada di dalam? Aku, aku ingin minta maaf padanya, semua ini salah paham, kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya membuka pintu _apartment_ Kyungsoo lebar, masuk, lalu berpamitan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin tau, mereka butuh waktu berdua. Walaupun ia sangat enggan meninggalkan _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua bersama Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menghubungi Jongin lagi setelah kejadian itu. _Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah berbaikan dengan Chanyeol_, pikirnya. Jongin cukup bahagia ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo lagi dari dekat, walaupun dengan kurun waktu kurang dari 48 jam. Jongin tertawa miris. Kali ini ia mencoba merelakan Kyungsoo bersama orang lain. _Tapi tetap saja selalu gagal_, batin Jongin. Jongin masih memegang prinsip, _Jika Kyungsoo hyung bahagia, akupun bahagia. Jika Kyungsoo hyung tersenyum, aku juga tersenyum, walaupun bukanlah aku alasan dari kebahagiaannya dan senyumnya._

Jongin mencoba tidur, guna melupakan ini semua. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kejadian itu. Jongin masih memikirkan, apakah Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja bersama Chanyeol. Jongin mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan membaca komik atau main game bersama temannya, Sehun. Tapi berujung dengan, "Ah, Kyungsoo hyung sedang apa ya?"

Jongin sedang membaca komiknya ketika tiba-tiba sekelebat pikiran Kyungsoo melintas di kepalanya. Jongin terkesiap, menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pikiran-pikiran burung tentang Kyungsoo. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Tiba-tiba,

**PRANG!**

Bingkai yang menghiasi foto Kyungsoo dan dirinya tiba-tiba jatuh merosot dari dinding. Jongin tertegun. Apa lagi yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Firasat Jongin memburuk. Jongin tidak membereskan pecahan kaca dari kaca bingkai foto itu, ia langsung mengambil mantelnya dan keluar _apartment_, berlari menuju tangga darurat. Ia tidak mau membiarkan dirinya terdiam gelisah di dalam ruang kecil, menggigiti kuku-kukunya karena memikirkan Kyungsoo, panik menyelimuti dirinya. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

Jongin sampai di lantai 5, Jongin bergegas ke _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Memasukkan password apatmentnya dan, _cklek_. Sepi. Barang-barang tertata rapi, sunyi. Tidak terdengar suara apa-apa.

"_Hyung_?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Soo _hyung_?" sepi.

Jongin mengecek ke seluruh ruangan. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa janggal pada kamar mandi Kyungsoo. Ia mengetuknya, "_Hyung_? Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin mencoba sekali lagi. "_Hyung_?"

Karena rasa penasaran yang memuncak, Jongin langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi−yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia melempar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi sampai akhirnya,

"KYUNGSOO _HYUNG_!"

Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo tergeletak pingsan di bawah shower, dengan kulit pucat dan bibir yang putih. Jongin panik. Ia langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, menidurkannya di kasur. Jongin berniat mengganti baju Kyungsoo, tapi ketika ia mulai mencoba membuka kaos yang Kyungsoo pakai tangannya gemetar. Tenang Jongin, kau hanya perlu mengganti bajunya. Itu saja, batin Jongin. Jongin mulai menanggalkan baju Kyungsoo satu-persatu. Menggantinya dengan pakaian kering yang tebal. Setelah menggantinya Jongin langsung menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

Jongin menyeka dahinya sebentar, langsung bergegas keluar kamar Kyungsoo, memasak air panas dan membuatkan bubur. Air panas guna mengompres Kyungsoo, takut-takut jika Kyungsoo kena demam. Jongin juga membuatkan susu coklat. Ia membawa kompresan, bubur, dan susu coklat ke kamar Kyungsoo. Jongin mengelus dahi Kyungsoo lembut, memegang tangannya yang masih terasa dingin. Memegangnya erat seolah-olah semakin erat genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo maka tubuh Kyungsoo akan menghangat dan Kyungsoo sadar dari pingsannya.

"_Engh.._" Kyungsoo melenguh pelan. Jongin tergagap langsung melepas genggamannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, sampai akhirnya ia melihat Jongin sedang duduk memperhatikannya dari kursi belajarnya. Tatapan sendu, penuh luka. Seakan bertanya apa lagi yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lagi, mengumpulan kesadarannya apakah sosok yang duduk di kursi belajarnya ini benar-benar Jongin atau hanya halusinasi karena ia terlalu merindukannya.

"Iya, ini aku _hyung_," Kyungsoo terdiam.

"_Hyung _makan dulu, ya. Aku sudah buatkan bubur dan susu coklat," Kyungsoo tak bergeming.

"_Hyu_−"

"Biarkan aku makan sendiri, terimakasih sudah datang dan membuatkanku bubur beserta susu coklatnya. Kau boleh kembali ke _apartment_mu, maaf sudah menggangu waktumu."

Jongin terkejut, hatinya sakit. Perkataanya dipotong oleh Kyungsoo. Bukan karena ia ingin dapat balasan dari Kyungsoo, _tapi kenapa begini_, pikirnya. _Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bercerita padaku_, batinnya lagi.

"Baiklah," Jongin menjawab pelan, beranjak meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo, meninggalkannya sendiri di _apartment_. Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa berbalik lagi. Jongin tidak tau Kyungsoo mencengkram erat sprei di sampingnya, menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk meredam isakannya.

Kyungsoo tidak mau Jongin pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Haissshhh!" Jongin memindah-mindahkan channel tv. Mendesis, tidak ada acara yang menarik untuk ditonton. Ia melihat ke luar jendela, cuaca cukup cerah sore ini. Jongin mengambil mantelnya, beranjak keluar _apartment_ untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan ke taman. Sebelum Jongin ke taman, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli _Hot Chocolate_ kesukaannya. Setelah itu dia berjalan santai ke taman. Matanya memandang tenang kearah bunga-bunga cantik. Sore ini begitu tenang, terdengar tawa anak-anak kecil yang berlarian, ada juga sejoli yang mengobrol mesra.

Tunggu. Sepertinya Jongin kenal dengan sejoli itu, dengan salah satunya. Ia menajamkan pengelihatannya, menyipitkan matanya sedikit. Salah satu dari sejoli itu Chanyeol. Iya benar-benar yakin itu Chanyeol, Jongin bisa meyakinkannya dari mata dan cara senyumnya. Tapi seklai lagi, tunggu. Chanyeol bersama namja lain yang−_err.._−cantik? Jongin menatap cup minumannya berpikir keras, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan bersama namja cantik itu? Kenapa begitu mesra? Jongin terdiam, menghilangkan pikiran buruk tentang Chanyeol dan namja cantik itu, tapi hatinya berkata lain.

Jongin mencoba berpura-pura menyapa Chanyeol, Jongin lewat di depannya.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_? Masih ingat aku?" Jongin menyapa sambil tersenyum.

Jongin bisa melihat mata terkejut Chanyeol ketika melihat Jongin. "A-ah, tntu. Jongin-_ssi_, kan?" Chanyeol berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Aa~h, Chanyeol-_ssi_ sedang bersama siapa? Cantik sekali," sahut Jongin sambil tertawa pelan.

"Baekhyun," jawab sang namja cantik sambil tersipu. Jongin bisa melihat kalau Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Chanyeol erat.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_, apakah kau dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_…?" sahut Jongin sambil menatap genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tergagap, langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun, sambil tertawa pelan. "Tidak, aku masih bersamanya, Baekhyun hanya," jeda beberapa detik. _"Temanku."_

Jongin masih belum yakin jika hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadi ia memutuskan berkunjung ke _apartment_ Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin setelah membuka pintu _apartment_-nya dan melihat Jongin dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku, hanya ingin melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu." Jawab Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Sudah kan? Oke." Kyungsoo bersiap menutup pintu tapi Jongin menyela sebelumnya.

"Tunggu, _hyung_! Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kau.. Tidak membiarkan ku masuk dulu?" Tanya Jongin pelan sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab langsung membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan meninggalkan Jongin supaya menutup pintu sendiri. Jongin hanya tertawa dalam hati, lucu sekali hyungnya ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kyungsoo membuka obrolan sambil membawa dua gelas Hot Chocolate, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Jongin.

"Ini soal," jeda beberapa detik, "Chanyeol,"

Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari asap yang mengepul dari gelas kepada Jongin.

"Aku melihatnya bersama seorang namja." Jongin menghela nafas sebentar, "Namja cantik lebih tepatnya. _Tapi aku lebih cantik dan manis, hyung._ Batinnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, namja yang bersama Chanyeol itu bernama.." Jongin berusaha mengingat-ngingat namanya, "Baek.. _Umm_, Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo tertegun, menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau pasti berbohongin, Jongin." Jongin menggeleng. "Kau pasti berusaha membuatku kembali padamu kan? Hah, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang keluar." Kyungsoo berkata dingin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu.

Jongin tertegun, meremas tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik kantung mantelnya. Tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya memberitahu apa yang aku lihat."

"Aku pulang hyung. Terimakasih _Hot Chocolate_-nya, buatanmu paling enak." Jongin menutup pintu _apartment_ Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo menarik lututnya ke pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut dan tubuhnya yang mungil. Bahunya bergetar.

Kyungsoo menangis, lagi.

**.**

Jongin masih belum benar-benar pergi dari depan _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa merasakan kalau Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Jongin ingin berbalik masuk ke dalam _apartment_ Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin takut. Takut jika Kyungsoo semakin matah dan tidak mau menemuinya lagi. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan _apartment_ Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan santai menyusuri taman. Langit cukup berawan hari ini. Pikiran Kyungsoo masih terhenti pada cerita Jongin tempo hari. Ia memikirkannya, sampai tanpa sadar ia sampai di dekat café langganannya dan Jongin. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam _café_ dan memesan _Hot Chocolate_.Memandang ke jalanan, melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Menyesap minumannya pelan.

Nyaman. Tapi kenyamanan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Jongin berniat membeli jilid terbaru serial komik kesukaannya hari ini. Ia melihat keluar sebentar, langit cukup berawan, jadi dia memutuskan membawa payung merah kesayangannya untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan hari ini. Ketika Jongin melewati taman, ia melihat Kyungsoo di sana, Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan mengitari taman dan akhirnya bertuju pada café langganan mereka. Jongin tersenyum pelan, memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo dari jauh.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo memesan _Hot Chocolate_, Jongin hanya tersenyum. Ternyata masih sama seperti dulu. Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin merasa ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Kyungsoo, wajahnya menggambarkan kekesalan dan kekecewaan. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, Jongin melihat Chanyeol dan namja manis tempo hari−Baekhyun. Sedang menggandeng tangan mesra, dengan Baekhyun yang membawa permen kapas besar lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Chanyeol. Rahang Jongin mengeras, ia marah.

Jongin melihat kearah Kyungsoo, ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah menundukan kepalanya dalam. Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berkata pelan, "Bicarakan baik-baik padanya _hyung_. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tersakiti lebih dari ini." Kyungsoo terdiam, ia tau suara siapa ini. Dia memantapkan hatinya dan langsung menmbawa Jongin bersamanya untuk menemui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-_ah_," panggil Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tergagap. Ia jelas mengenal suara ini, ini suara Kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum gugup. "A-ah, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah segugup itu Chanyeol-ah. Aku sudah tau sejak lama. Cepat atau lambat kalian berdua pasti bersama lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Ia bisa melihat pundak Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar ketika mengatakan semuanya. Jongin benar-benar ingin menghajar Chanyeol saat itu juga, tapi ia urungkan karena Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun, "Kau berbahagialah bersamanya. Aku senang kalian bersama lagi," ucap Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, kita selesai sampai di sini." Kyungsoo langsung berjalan cepat menuju tempat Jongin menunggu, air matanya jatuh seiring dengan air hujan yang jatuh membasahi keduanya.

Jongin lupa membuka payungnya, tangannya terlebih dahulu ditarik Kyungsoo ke halte terdekat untuk berteduh. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka, Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan tangisannya dan Jongin menatap hujan sambil mendengarkan Kyungsoo menangis. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama, hatinya tergerak untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Menit berikutnya Kyungsoo menangis di pelukannya, dengan diam Jongin membuka payungnya, membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya untuk bermain rinai hujan bersama. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo, sebelah tangannya masih memegang payungnya.

"_Hyung_, aku masih mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu," Ucap Jongin pelan sambl mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, mengigit bibirnya. Menghamburkan dirinya lagi ke pelukan Jongin, pegangan Jongin pada payungnya terlepas, mereka berpelukan di bawah hujan. Kyungsoo berbisik, "Aku juga selamanya mencintaimu, Jongin-_ah_," sambil mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Jongin tersenyum tipis, menghapus sisa airmata Kyungsoo yang tersamar oleh rintik hujan, detik berikutnya Jongin mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

Mereka kembali bersama dan berciuman hangat di bawah hujan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Jongin-_ah_, jangan lepaskan pelukannya."

"Ada apa hyung?"

"B-bajuku basah dan.." Kyungsoo merona, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, tidak akan terlihat. Paling hanya terasa olehku," Jongin tersenyum, menahan tawa.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo memukul pundak Jongin dengan semburat yang semakin jelas di pipinya.

"Aku tau kau kedinginan, _hyung_. Karena aku juga begitu. Sampai _apartment_-ku kita hangatkan diri, ya." Jongin mengerling nakal.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam, "Diam kau mesum! Dasar mesum, mesum, mesum!" sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Jongin dan memukul lengannya.

**.**

* * *

_There's us, remember our painful moment. I hope it has gone now, also I guess the other._

* * *

**.**

**a.n**: _Reviews are so much appreciated. So, mind to Review? Terimakasih. Ah, dan maaf kelamaan (banget woy!) bikin sequelnya. Lagi sibuk. ((bohong))_

_HAHAHAHA._


End file.
